Einar Fulton
Einar "Talon" Fulton is a revolutionary and fugitive from Naritheim, gaining infamy after killing the Court Mage of Arus the Iron, as well as killing the Royals of Velatia, as well as Menkaure Sapair in the midst of the Terran Crisis. He is the leader of the Snow Hawks, a group dedicated to the idea that the Fulton Bloodline is the rightful family to rule Naritheim, with Einar as the Voden. Due to his leadership of the Snow Hawks, he has taken to being called Talon. Background Requiem for Peace Einar's first appearance was in the storyline Requiem for Peace, acting as one of the primary antagonists. During the Terran Crisis, a string of events that took place ten years before the Lands of Terra storyline, Einar was labelled as an "Aggravator", someone in Terra actively attempting to start war. Einar, still with black hair, took time to travel to Velatia with some of his cohorts, leaving his operations in Naritheim to some of his lieutenants. Seeing Velatia as a rising ally to Naritheim, Einar plotted to assassinate the king, and stage an overthrow as he'd hoped in Naritheim, seeing Velatia as a much weaker nation. Once in Velatia, Einar met with Sylvar Flagg and hired some bandits from the Sky's Children. The two went their seperate ways, with Sylvar commenting that Einar now owed him a favor. With the bandits, Einar soon began raiding ships for the future assault. Einar boarded a ship (implied to be his third), where he encountered a crew of pirates, known as the Legionnaires of the Sea. Einar attempted to offer them work, but they refused, commanding he leave the ship. Morbidly amused by their perceived foolishness, Einar drew his blades, taking them all on at once. After slaying several, a fifteen-year-old Percy Gallivan came from the crowd, offering to duel Einar himself. Einar laughed at this, but accepted the terms either way. Their battle was savage in the beginning, until Percy began to easy outwit the older opponent. Einar, frustrated, continued making mistakes, for Percy to simply humiliate him more. After slashing Einar's chest, Einar was forced to flee, leaving the ship to their rightful owners. After obtaining two more ships, Einar began his assault on the Royal Manor on the coast of Velatia. The guards were easily overwhelmed by the ships firepower, as well as the combination of Snow Hawk and Sky's Children forces. Upon entering the palace, Einar was just quick enough to see the King of Velatia sending his son Gregori off, and Einar ordered the child to be grabbed. Einar turned his attention to King Morace, quickly stabbing him in the neck and mocking him as he slowly lowered the body to the ground, staring the King in the eyes as his life faded. Once the King was disposed of, some of the Sky's Children dragged the Queen from her hiding place, and Einar quickly killed her as well by freezing and shattering her. Finally turning his attention to the seven-year-old Prince Gregori, and quickly stabbed the boy in the chest, leaving his body on the steps to the throne. As he made his leave, Menkaure Sapair, the Final Legend, and the Last Hero of Maran, came in. Catching wind of the plot from Sylvar Flagg, who had his own manipulative reasons for telling Menkaure. Menkaure put up his sword to fight, and easy disposed of the bandits and Hawks who charged him. Enraged at what he saw, Menkaure began his assault against Einar, though Einar was more than a match for the hero. After a long, strenuous battle, both opponents were badly cut and bludgeoned. However, to end the battle, Einar used his signature spell on the legend, Arc of Ice. Slowing down Menkaure, as well as sapping his mana, Einar quickly broke several of his bones and left him on the ground. Aware that the Manor was now crumbling down on them, and that he no longer had a proxy to take over the government lest he do it himself (a task he found beneath him, think himself the rightful Voden of Naritheim), he left. In his last moments, Menkaure crawled to Gregori and healed him, before dying of his injuries. When the rubble cleared, there was what seemed to be a miracle, with neither Gregori nor the dead Menkaure crushed by the rubble. Einar, however, was long gone back to Naritheim. Lands of Terra As one of the final members of the Fulton bloodline, Einar believes that his family was cheated from the throne, and now uses the Snow Hawks to help him regain the power he claims to deserve. At the start of the Lands of Terra storyline, Einar murdered the Court Mage of Arus the Iron, current Voden of Naritheim. His Snow Hawks have since carried out several attacks on the Narith-Goier government. More to be added as the story progresses. Information Appearance Einar is an older man from Naritheim, pale with white hair that is long, as well as a beard. His eyes glow gold due to the relic he wears around his neck. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Abilities * XXX * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Lands of Terra